


Advanced Found Footage

by ElasticElla



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e12 Wedding Videography, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lands of Magic Challenge Community, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “We never finished the Missing Lover footage."“Tomorrow morning?”“Natural light- cool. Cool cool cool.”
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 203





	Advanced Found Footage

“We never finished the Missing Lover footage,” Abed says, spooning more buttered noodles into his bowl. 

Annie’s particularly proud of tonight’s dinner. While the main course is still buttered noodles, she roasted some broccoli and onions to mix into hers, which feels less like she’s playing grown-up. 

“What with the wedding documentary taking over last week,” Abed continues, and Annie’s already nodding. He made an offhand comment about Troy last time, and she’s pretty sure the whole missing footage thing is because all too soon they’ll be graduating and who knows where. She’ll either be all alone in D.C. or a failure stuck-

Annie swallows, forcing some cheer into her voice, “Tomorrow morning?” 

“Natural light- cool. Cool cool cool.” 

.

Annie wakes up too fast, instinctively freezing when she recognizes another presence in the room- it’s too bright, curtains drawn and sunlight streaming in. She probably goes limp too quick, remembering Abed wanting to get the shot of her ‘naturally’ waking up. She brushed her hair and washed her face extra well last night, but she still feels sleep crumpled, attempts to daintily rub the corners of her eyes. 

“Mm, the bed’s cold without you, come back,” Annie says, reaching out. 

Abed doesn’t respond, but he’s moving the camera around, and she takes that as a good sign. 

“Promise I’ll make it worth it,” she says, flipping back the blankets. She registers Abed’s sharp intake of breath first, belatedly remembers last night’s tipsy idea to swap the fluffy pink babydoll for a set of lacy nude lingerie. Fuck, _fuck_ , horny Annie makes the worst decisions.

…Abed is still filming. 

It gives her all the courage she needs to go further rather than burrow under the covers, a coy finger trailing over the tops of her breasts. “Don’t you want to touch me?” 

She lets the moment hang for a bit, and then with a giggle rolls on her side, sun briefly hitting her eyes, looking directly into the camera. “I love you.” 

It’s easy to say, thinking of blanket forts and paintball and the dreamatorium. For the first time, she isn’t actively trying to mold her crush into the perfect shape for an ideal future, but just letting them be. 

She sits up, chills dancing down her bare back, and says it again, “I love you.” 

Abed leans closer to get the shot, and if she reached out she could pull him onto the bed by the belt-loops. He’d curl around the camera so he wouldn’t land on it, would be sprawled over Annie and-

“Give me more,” Abed says, and right, she’s supposed to be the missing lover. Not Annie-clearly-head-over-heels-for-her-roommate. 

She flops backwards against the pillows, a few of the prop feathers floating up. Remembers Abed giving her the bag of soft downy feathers, for use only if she wanted, knowing how strictly she keeps her bed made. (She has to wash the sheets today anyways, mine as well go all out.) And just like that, she’s Annie again. Usually it isn’t so hard for her to stay in character, but her mind keeps interrupting with the reminder that- 

“Let me,” she says, pouts, “please.” 

A beat passes, and Annie smiles, closes her eyes, “Come here.” 

She reaches out blindly, and this time, her fingers hit the soft cotton of Abed’s shirt. Her eyes pop open, meeting his face rather than the camera, and Annie doesn’t question it, gently tugging him forwards. 

“I’ve missed you,” she says, and they must be near the end of the missing lover footage, the brief moment the hero watches of them together before turning the camera or hologram off. 

Abed’s careful to keep them both visible as he climbs over her, and Annie is so consumed by him, she doesn’t look to the camera on the dresser once. (Because the missing lover wouldn’t.)

He cups her face, fingers trailing under her jaw, and Annie says it again, easier each time. “I love you.” 

She can feel Abed’s breathing stutter, but he doesn’t break eye contact. “I’m here, I’ll always be here for you.” 

His words hit hard, emotions regurgitating up her throat, that box she keeps trying to keep buried as if unpacking it alone later will be easier. (Unpacking, breaking down, potato pah-tato.)

“Say it again,” Abed whispers, and it might be soft enough that the cameras won’t catch the words, only lips moving and expressions. 

So Annie pours everything into hers, thinking of the past hundred or so dinners they’ve shared at the apartment. “I love you.” 

Abed kisses her, and Annie’s mind blanks out with pleasure. It’s overwhelming, in the best of ways. He’s all she can feel, pressed up against her and his weight making her stomach spin. ( _This is real, this is real_ , her mind echoes.) He’s all she can taste, minty mouthwash, and smell, the vanilla body soap. Her eyes are closed, but she imagines how they must look on camera: how they glow in the sunlight, how Abed might be watching this tape a week from now, her gut burning with arousal as her head shoves away the thought of them living separately.

He breaks the kiss, and Annie’s eyes flutter open to see him entirely focused on her. “I love you too.” 

His thumb brushes over her lips, and it feels like her heart is pounding in her throat, suspended in the moment. “It would fade to black now,” he says.

But Abed isn’t moving off the bed, hasn’t entirely left whatever character this is. (That she can’t help but hope he’s playing hero-Abed rather than hero-some-random-movie-star. She’s pretty sure, he usually leaves distinctive clues for playing characters.) 

Annie licks her lips, “What happens during the fade to black?” 

“The hero would be vulnerable. It’d be the first time the hero and missing lover made love rather than a purely physical coupling. Later the hero would be- grateful, for the time they had.”

Annie softly stops him before he can delve deeper, a finger to his lips. “Show me?” 

Abed swallows, and Annie drops her finger, waiting. Long enough that she thinks she might have misunderstood everything- but then, Abed kisses her again. 

Abed kisses her, and he doesn’t stop for a very long time. 

(Annie gets a copy of the video too. A sex tape, she thinks with a giggle, but watching it, it feels like so much more. Watches 7:02 to 7:05 over and over, would wear that part out if it were a real tape: _I love you too. I love you too. I love you too._ )


End file.
